Do the Shuffle!
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: The ipod shuffle challenge! 10 Drabbles for 10 songs. No set pairing, but features Shules. Enjoy!


_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1) Lasso: Phoenix**

Shawn had traveled all over the place. All over the country, and, on occasion, to the snowy land they call Canada.

No matter what though, he always had a habit of coming back home- most of the time it was because he missed Gus

**2) Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da: The Beatles**

Sometimes you just can't help but feel happy. So what if he had just been held at gunpoint? He couldn't help it if he was extremely good at bouncing back from rough situations. "It's part of my gift" He liked to say. "What can you do?"

That why he wasn't too surprised when he found himself proposing to Juliet O'Hara immediately after the said gunman

**Bonus) I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today: Avenue Q**

Shawn was not wearing underwear, and he had to admit that it felt awesome.

**3) Concrete And Barbed Wire: Lucinda Williams**

Lassie couldn't help it. Those walls he put up were there for a reason. They were there so he wouldn't get his heart broken (again). They were there so that when Shawn made another joke about his ears it would simply roll off him- maybe even amuse him a little. But mainly, they were there so that when he had to look at the bloodied body of a little girl, it wouldn't hurt so much.

**4) From Yesterday: 30 Seconds to Mars**

Sometimes Shawn felt like a bit of a badass. He had a kick-ass motercycle. He was a (fake) psychic. Hell, he had caught baddies that ranged from pick-pockets to identity fraud to seriel killers.

He didn't feel too bad-ass though, when he saw they way Gus's face scrunched up in pain when we was hit by the butt end of a gun. Maybe getting

**5) Build God, Then We'll Talk: Panic! At the Disco**

Sometimes the places Juliet had to stake out were gross. And well, she was perfectly fine with that. It was just part of the job.

However, dressing like a prostitute while she waited for her perp to make a move on her so Lassiter could arrest him, not so fun.

In the beginning it looked sort of cool actually, going undercover was always a thrill for her, but when she saw exactly what she had to WEAR, well, the thrill factor dimmed a little.

Lassiter looked pretty damn uncomfortable too.

**6) Steve McQueen: Sheryl Crow**

Part of the thrill of the road, Shawn thought, was the fact that he had no idea where the hell he was going. Sure his dad disapproved, but his dad disapproved of everything. Besides, his dad had no idea he was even gone. He wouldn't until he woke up and saw the note on his kitchen table. Screw what his dad thought. Shawn had just graduated High School AND he was a legal adult AND… well there wasn't another 'and'. Shawn had to reiterate

**7) Static: Beck**

Lassiter was desperate.

He was also depressed.

Also, and this just could have been the Scotch talking, he was pretty sure he could hear Shawn Spencer laughing at him somewhere.

Of course, this didn't make any sense, Lassiter was all alone in his house, and his house was a designated Spencer free zone. Also, he knew for a fact that the faux psychic was currently celebrating Juliet's birthday with Gus and a bunch of other people who worked at the department.

He had been invited. Of course he had

**8) Lucky Kid: Sheryl Crow**

Shawn was DAMN lucky he was dating Juliet, and sometimes she had to remind herself she was lucky to have him too.

But maybe not now that he was being a complete idiot.

"Shawn, if you don't move, you do realize that I'm going to have to shoot you, don't you?"

"Semantics."

Juliet resisted the urge to just walk over and punch him the face. "Shawn, that man is responsible for the murder of

**9) So Nice So Smart: Kimya Dawson**

Gus isn't really sure how he and Shawn first met, but that's mainly just because it was so long ago. Actually, he isn't too sure if they weren't just born together. They do have similar hands.

**10) Love Is All There Is: Sheryl Crow**

Henry, despite what Shawn thinks, really loves his son. A little too much actually. He can't help it. He's the only child Henry has, and all Henry wants is to see his pride and joy to follow in his footsteps, be happy, and then, someday, have a kid of his own that Henry can watch grow up.

And Henry finds himself thinking, Is that so wrong?

He doesn't think it is.

He loves his son.

* * *

**That was fun. This was my first time doing a thing like this. I think I'll try one Shassie centered soon, because I've always wanted to try.**

**Follow this story if you'd like, because I'm planning on turning these into full blown oneshots sometime, and then adding them here.**

**Alright then. Review my darlings!  
**

**-Sasha**


End file.
